


derail the mind of me

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts• [20]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Jellal does not deserve this lust, this love, but he allows himself to indulge anyway.





	derail the mind of me

Jellal was dazed, and hot, and overwhelmed as Gray’s mouth moved over the flushed curve of his erection, and his body bowed, doubling over until his chin nearly rested on the crown of Gray’s head. Saliva pooled on his lips, but whenever his eyes wanted to close he fought the feeling; Gray was too beautiful, and Jellal did not want to miss a moment of this.

It did not happen like this often. He would rather give than receive, and unless Gray specifically asked, Jellal would not allow himself to accept pleasure selfishly. But when Gray had dropped to his knees, cheeks pink and eyes glistening, and said,

“I want to taste your cock.” With utmost conviction... well, Jellal had never said no to Gray. He was not about to start now.

Gray’s cheeks hollowed and popped lewdly, and when he moaned the vibrations travelled up Jellal’s spine, and he shivered with the force of it, the bliss of it all.

He did not deserve this, of course, but Gray wanted him, made that clear in almost every way that he could, and Jellal was weak, always had been. But if this was where weakness could get him, in the embrace of the man he loved, then Jellal would gladly embrace that part of himself that he had ran from for so long.

The pace that Gray set was languid, peaceful; he savoured every flavour, every noise, knowing that this was not a common experience for them. His fingertips bruised Jellal's thighs, and it was grounding, delicious; Gray knew how to be rough without being hard, and Jellal loved that, craved it. He just wanted to be wanted, and Gray was unafraid of those feelings. He sat an example that Jellal was desperate to follow, so he allowed himself this, this indulgence. This love. 

His hands found Gray's hair, tangled in the black strands, neither encouraging nor discouraging. The action was a catalyst, spurred Gray to go harder, faster, until Jellal's hips were rolling against his touch, and Gray's tongue was pressed firmly against Jellal's flared tip, pleasing with the other man to cum. And he did, hard, liquid pouring down Gray's throat until he choked, pulling away from Jellal with a cough.

Jellal opened his mouth to apologise, but was silenced with a kiss. Although Gray's mouth did not taste pleasant, the thought that he would endure that for the sake of Jellal sent the other man's head swimming. He truly did not deserve Gray, or his love, but fuck was he grateful for it.

He scraped his nails against Gray's scalp, and the noise he received in return was sinful, almost enough for his member to twitch with intrigue. But Gray laughed at him before he could suggest it, throwing one of his shirts at Jellal.

"Get dressed, jeez. We have company later, and I can't have them thinking that my stripping habit has warn off on you."

Gray left the room laughing, and the sound was contagious, musical; Jellal could not help but smile too.


End file.
